


Familiarity Breeds

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hyungs and Dongsaengs, I'm so sorry Soonyoung, M/M, One sided Soonhoon, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Familiarity breeds contempt, and nobody knows that more than Soonyoung. </p><p>But maybe if the right amount of time passes, familiarity can breed something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity Breeds

There's nothing quite like backstage at a music show. Just something about the hustle and bustle of the PD's and coordinators, and being ushered back and forth by sweaty men in stuffy suits that's just so… _familiar_. We've only been coming to these places a little over a year and even still everything is so second nature already.

 

Familiarity breeds contempt however, and that is exactly what's happening to us.

 

Seeing the wide eyes and confused faces of the new rookies stepping off the chopping block brings a smile to my face, and reminds me of the days when we were the new arrivals. How we looked in awe at anything and everything as it was all so _new_. 

 

Now we just wait in our cramped box until we're once again ushered somewhere else.

 

I glanced around the room at all the faces I have known for so long (minus one, as our very own Boo Seungkwan was off who knows where at the moment). Maybe familiarity doesn't breed contempt _all_ the time, because as I look at the faces of my friends, _my brothers,_ I still feel the same love and connection that I felt when we were younger. As I look at the face of the small, brown haired boy beside me, with the ghostly pale skin, and the smile that can light a fire in my heart, I am reminded that maybe my love isn't _exactly_ the same.

 

"That rice is still stuck to the ceiling in the hallway," Seungkwan informed everyone as he returned to the waiting room, breaking me out of my reverie.

 

"Still? How long has it been? 6, 7 months?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"It was there at the start of the Mansae era, who knows how long it was there before then," Seokmin said with a shrug.

 

I nod along with the other members, not paying too much attention as my eyes remain fixed on the boy beside me as air is gently blown through his parted lips. How I wish I could just bend over and kiss those slightly chapped, pink lips right now. Just a tiny peck. To feel just how soft they are and how perfectly they would match with my own. Alas, I can't.

 

I sit up in my chair and glanced around the room for anything else to keep myself occupied, but come up short. I end up watching Mingyu and Wonwoo as they not so subtly flirt back and forth as they wrestle for a blanket.

 

Those two should really just marry each other by now. The fact that they still try to deny their feelings for each other is maddening.

 

One of the PD's popped his head in through the door and gave us a five minute warning before we have to head for the stage. We all quickly bowed in thanks before getting everything we needed to head over.

 

Make up done? Check. Hair done? Check. Personal items stashed and out of pockets? Check. Jihoon's awake? 12 eyes instantly locked with each other's before glancing at the still sleeping boy. He might look angelic in his current state, but waking him will be sure to change that in a heart beat.

 

I'm about to offer to wake up the sleeping boy when someone beat me to it, and is already crouched next to the sleeping boy.

 

"Jihoonie? It's time to wake up," he cood, gently shaking the sleeping boy. Jihoon sat up and rubbed cutely at his sleep filled eyes, luckily not smudging his eye make up. The crouching boy smiled and pat down Jihoon's hair. "Sleep well?" he asked. Jihoon smiled, it was a small smile but it was definitely there, and nodded his head. The crouching boy stood up, helping Jihoon to his feet, just as the PD returned to escort the 13 boys to the stage.

 

One by one we filtered out of the room. As I'm about to leave I turn my head against my better judgement to see Jihoon and _him._ Eyes locked. Smiles on both of their faces.

 

I should be happy.

 

I did help them get together in the first place.

 

I _am_ with someone else.

 

Then why does it hurt so bad to see those two together?

 

"Come on, lovebirds," I mock with my usual charismatic smile on my face. "You guys can swap spit later."

 

Jihoon looked at me and blushed. "Do you have to be so transparent?" he asked, face red with embarrassment.

 

I merely wink and head out the door to follow the rest of the group. They are already half way down the hallway at this point and I begin to walk slightly faster to catch up with them when someone grabs my hand.

 

"Relax, it's not like we don't know where we're going," Jihoon laughs (and gosh how I love his laugh). He pulls me back to a normal walking pace, but still keep his fingers interlocked with mine. From behind another person races up and throws an arm around each of our shoulders, but doesn't try to separate us.

 

We walk the rest of the way like that; with two of us side by side, fingers interlocked, as the other stands behind us. We eventually rejoin the other ten members as we are all mic'd up and set to go on stage.

 

I glance at Jihoon as a soft kiss is placed on his cheek. "Break a leg," the other whispered quietly.

 

Jihoon just rolled his eyes, and elbowed him in the side.

 

"Something wrong, Soon?" Seokmin asked me, voice laden with worry. I glanced at him and met his sad eyes, filled with concern. Concern for _me._

 

I hated when Seokmin would worry. He would bite his lips painfully, sometimes breaking the skin, and his eyes would fill with unshed tears.

 

I smiled brightly at him and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Nope," I said, glancing one more time at Jihoon and Seungcheol. "I am perfectly perfect in every way."

 

Seokmin smiled and snuggled into my arm, and for a moment I completely forget about that brown haired boy. That boy with the deep dimples and that damn eye smile. That boy with the heart of gold hidden behind a layer of black. The boy with the addicting laughter. The sweetest smile. The tiny hands and tiny feet. The boy with so much passion and talent. The boy who stays up later, after everyone's gone to sleep, to continue working.

 

I forget about everything except for _Seokmin_.

 

His scent. His voice. His touch. His smile. Everything is suddenly Seokmin, and he fills all of my senses.

 

Seeing Jihoon and Seungcheol still hurts. But with Seokmin around, it doesn't hurt as bad.

 

Familiarity sometimes breeds contempt, but sometimes it breeds  _content._

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop being lazy and write more but ehhhhhhhhhhh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Feel free to leave comments/criticisms below. I read everything, I'm just too nervous to respond a lot of the time lol.


End file.
